la Dulzura de amarte De nuevo(MelxMary oneshot-Lemon)
by SheIsaKillerQueen
Summary: Mel se habia dado cuenta de que su relacion con Mary se a ido apagando despues de aquella loca aventura en el telefono de Alex. a pesar de que estan algo distantes Mary a estado ignorando,pero Mel le quiere demostrar que aun la quiere...compartiendo una amorosa y tierna noche.-HUMAN AU- -Lemon,oneshot- -MelxMary- -TEM no me pertenece- -si odias esta pelicula,por favor no lo leas-


La noche era muy oscura en Textopolis,esto se debía a que Alex se fue a dormir temprano y apagó el teléfono.

Mel estaba caminando por la oscurida calle,tenía comida china y se la iba a llevar a su hijo quien dijo que estaria en la casa de Jailbreak,con la cual había comenzado una relación amorosa desde hace dos semanas. Mary estaba en casa esperando a su esposo. Sin embargo eso dejaba un poquito inquieto a Mel,ya que al ver el amor y el cariño entre Gene y Jailbreak,los besos y las caricias.  
Se daba cuenta que desde esa loca aventura en el teléfono de Alex,su relación con Mary no era la misma,se sentía algo mal por haberle fallado a su amada esposa y sentía que todo era su culpa,por que desde eso estaban algo distantes.

Eso le dolía,le dolía que estuviera así,lejos de ella

Ahora mismo había llegado al departamento de Jailbreak. Llamó a la puerta pero se llevó la sorpresa de que estaba abierta,no quería ser entrometido,pero realmente tenía curiosidad por saber sobre su hijo.

Entró a la sala y dejó la comida en la mesa,miró para todos lados,no había nadie. La sala y la cocina estaba apagada,prendió la luz,todo estaba muy ordenado pero aún no había señal del chico rubio.

Sin embargo sus mejillas se sonrojaron y sus ojos se abrieron como platos al escuchar unos muy pequeños gemidos que venían de la planta de arriba.

-Ow,Gene...aaah!.-se escuchaba una muy tierna voz.-Ahhh,sigue...ahh!

-como desee mi princesa.-se escucho una voz muy entrecortada.

Mel quedó en la sala por un tiempo,Ahora mismo tenía su conciencia de ambos lados,sentía la necesidad de entrar a ver que era eso pero al mismo tiempo no debía.

El hombre Rubio subió por las escaleras y avanzó lentamente por el pasillo, sintiendo que cada paso sonaba como el de un bot y que en cualquier momento Un Gene furioso lo echaría de la casa y no volvería a dirigirle la palabra en toda su vida.

Finalmente se acercó a la puerta, que se encontraba ligeramente entreabierta. Los ruidos de respiración agitada y tiernos gemidos eran muy audibles mientras aumentaba en él la sensación de que toda Textopolis lo estaba observando destrozar la privacidad de su Propio hijo y posiblemente de Jailbreak.

Con la adrenalina corriendo muy lentamente por sus venas se asomó por la abertura de la puerta. Tal como lo había sospechado su...hijo y la Hacker estaban compartiendo un momento íntimo.

La princesa estaba acostada sobre la cama,desnuda y sonrojada,con las piernas alrededor de la cintura de su pareja,mientras que Gene estaba sobre ella,Acariandola y besándola mientras la embestía con delicadeza.

Ambos estaban unidos,Jailbreak con las manos sobre su espalda y cabello y Gene besando su frente,ambos gemian de placer.

Mel miró por un tiempo dicha Escena,aquel acto de amor entre ellos dos y vio como Gene levantó la mirada por unos segundos.

-eres tan hermosa...-le susurró a su novia mientras besaba su frente.

-Oh Gene...-ella dijo agitada.-Te amo...

-Y-yo igual cariño...

Ella abrazó su cuello y le dio un beso en los labios,las caricias también eran presentes,eso era amor de verdad.

Mel había visto suficientemente,rápidamente salió corriendo de la casa,sin embargo no podía sacarse esa escena de la cabeza.

El ver a su hijo hacer eso con Jailbreak,lo que vio no lo había sorprendido:no de baja se pensar en el amor que había entre ellos dos,las caricias,los lentos movimientos y los besos...esa pasión...

A pasado tanto tiempo desde que había tocado a Mary. Tanto tiempo sin sentir y morder su suave piel de porcelana,tanto tiempo sin sentir su aroma en las sábanas...tanto tiempo sin haberle demostrado su amor...

Era todo y la cereza sobre el pastel: su distancia.

-Oh Mary...-susurro con tono melancólico.

Ya se hacía algo tarde y no quería preocupar a su esposa,así que corrió rápidamente por la calle de textopolis.

Rápidamente llegó a su departamento y abrió la puerta para luego cerrarla rápidamente,estaba algo agitado y sudando.

-Mi amor?.-dijo una voz desgana y femenina.-Mel,eres tú?.

-si...si Mary.-Se dirigió a la sala de la cocina.

Mary estaba sentada en la mesa de la cocina con una apagada mirada,como siempre,Al verla sus mejillas conservaron un fuerte Rubor.

Mel trago algo de saliva y se acercó a ella,sentando en una de las sillas y abriendo su comida china.

-te estaba esperando...-ella dijo desganada.-y...por que estas tan rojo?...

-eh...-no sabía que responder.-Nada importante,mejor cenamos y ya...

-comida China Otra vez?.-ella preguntó agarrando un poco de fideos en sus palillos.

-pues la cocina casi la quema nuestro chamaco preparando algo para la Chamaca hacker...

-bueno,en eso tienes razón...-ella tomo un poco de su comida.-y como estaba Gene?

-pues...-se puso rojo otra vez.-la verdad...estaba bien...se nota que ama a la Lady Hacker...

-así es el amor...-ella miró para abajo.-se demuestra con acciones,caricias,Besos y tú haces lo que sea para mantener esa relación con la que más amas,a pesar de las veces que le pudiste haber fallado...tu aún la quieres...hasta que por fin te haces el favor de...-muy lentamente tomó su mano y la presionó suavemente.-Hasta que te haces el favor de unirte en matrimonio y pasas la vida entera de manera especial...por que siempre lo o la tendrás a tu lado...

La cena era algo callada,Mary no era muy fan de la comida China pero por el desastre comunal que causó su hijo en la cocina está mañana no le quedaba Opción,Sin embargo lograba ver que su esposo estaba algo despistado y con una tierna mirada en el suelo.

-*Desde cuando estamos tan distantes que ni siquiera hablamos durante la cena?*.-se preguntó algo melancólico.-*tanto tiempo sin demostrarle que la amó de verdad...tanto tiento sin acariciarla...tanto tiempo desde que...despierto desnudo junto a ella*

Sus pensamientos estaban muy desordenados,pero todos estos pensamientos eran sobre su amada esposa.

Mary no era tonta,sabía que estaba algo distantes,pero trataba de ignorar ese sentimiento de tristeza en su alma.

-Mel?.-ella preguntó sacándolo de sus pensamientos.-Chaparrito,que sucede,te ves mal?

-...

-te duele algo?

Mel la volvió a mirar,se notaba la preocupación en su rostro.

-Mary...yo...-bajo la cabeza con tristeza.

Poco a poco ella se dio cuenta que habían pequeñas lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas,al ver esto se levantó de la silla y fue a donde él.

-Lo siento...-susurro el hombre Rubio.-en serio soy un idiota...

-Mel por que dices eso?.-preguntó ella con su voz aburrida pero se notaba angustia en ella.

Por instinto propio,se sentó en su regazo y empezó a acariciar su cabello,tratando de calmarlo.

-shhhh

-nunca me disculpe por lo que pasó durante nuestra busqueda por Gene el día que se fue del teléfono...-se limpió unas cuantas lágrimas.-fui un completo idiota al echarte la culpa de todo,cuando la culpa de todo la tengo yo...nuestro hijo es así por mi...

Se hecho a llorar suavemente sobre el hombro de la rubia,mientras acariaba su espalda con delicadeza.

-Mel,tranquilo...-ella le susurró mientras llenaba su frente de besos.

-y casi lo perdemos por mi ignorancia...-susurro ocupándose en su hombro y le dio un rápido beso.

Ahora mismo estaban acurrucados en su tibio cariño y consuelo.

-pero casi te pierdo a ti también...-ella dijo.

-pero Gene es lo que realmente importa...fui un ignorante egoísta...-miró la mano derecha de Mary en la cual estaba puesto su anillo de matrimonio,el que no se a quitado desde el día donde se casaron.-no se como una mujer tan hermosa podría amar a un idiota como yo.-Muy lentamente tomó su mano y la beso con delicadeza.

-ow Mel,Chaparrito...-ella le dijo recostándose en su pecho.-no debes sentirte mal,No me importa que aya pasado ahí atrás...te amo a pesar de todas las cosas,si no fuera así. Por que crees que me casé con tigo?.-ella tomó su mano y la entrelazo con la de ella.-quiero que te quedé claro eso...yo...yo desearía poder decirte lo que siento como tú...me cuesta demasiado demostrarlo...por que no puedo...eso es algo que amó de ti...-lo tomó con ambas manos y besó su rostro.

Mel la miró con dulzura,le dio un pequeño beso en el aire😘 y empezó acariciar su cabello rubio,enrollando entre sus dedos,mientras su otra mano empezó a acariciar su bello rostro como si fuese la piel se un recién nacido.

Mary recosto su cabeza sobre la de su pareja y cerro sus ojos aceptando las carias dándole un pequeño beso en los labios.

-te quiero...Mary.-le susurró tiernamente.-te quiero demasiado...

-yo también te...te quiero...-ella susurró tomándole delicadamente el rostro.-eres una de la a razones de mi felicidad.

En ese momento sus labios rozaron y formaron un beso,lleno de cariño y amor,Mel seguía con su trabajo depositando Caricias lentas y placenteras sobre la espalda de su amada.

Volvió a besar su frente y luego se dirigió a sus labios,los cuales estaba entre abiertos para él.

-te amo...-ella susurro dando un leve suspiro.

En ese momento la levantó entre sus brazos y la acurruco entre ellos.

Lentamente la llevo a la habitación y la dejó en la cama,acostada,sus ojos parecían iluminarse.

-Mel...-ella dijo mordiendo su labio con sonrojo.

Muy lentamente se posiciono encima de ella y besó otra vez sus labios,pero con más pasión mientras acariciaba sus mejillas.

No sabe en que momento paso,pero ahora era ella quien estaba sobre él.

-eres hermosa...-le susurró tiernamente.

-mmm...-ella miró para abajo algo sonrojada.-me...Mel...quiero que me...que me...

-yo también cariño...-la sostuvo otra vez sobre su pelviz yo también.-y lo are con mucho gusto...

-Mel...-ella lo miró de forma inocente.

-por eso te doy todo mi amor,Mary,la mujer más hermosa de la cual me pude enamorar...

Con eso dicho la dejó de nuevo en la cama empezó a besar su mejilla hasta llegar a su cuello,se sentía tan bien hacerlo,después de tanto tiempo lograba sentirla otra vez.

-Mel...-ella gemía tiernamente mientras el rubor en sus mejillas era más notable.

Siguió bajando hasta sus pechos,la miró con consentimiento y vio como la rubia simplemente asentía tímidamente.

Le empezó a quitar su chaleco amarillo desde abajo,mostrando su sostén y torso.

-eres tan linda Mary.-susurraba,recostando la cabeza y dándole húmedos y tiernos besos en su tersa y delicada piel.-te adoro...te adoro tanto...

Ella soltaba uno que otro gemido mientras besaban en su vientre,eran besos inocentes y cariños,besando su piel de porcelana.

-Mel...ahhh,aahh!.-la rubia suspiraba mientras acariciaba su cabello rubio.

-me alegra escuchar eso...

Ella se levantó de la cama y le dio un beso en la frente,empezó a desabrochar su saco amarillo y lo miró sonrojada por un tiempo.

-y tú que?.-ella dijo indefensa y sonrojada pasando su mano por su delgado pecho,no estaba marcado ni era perfecto,tenía lindo físico,para Mary era muy atractivo.

-hay mejores.-dijo Mel desviando la mirada mientras se sonrojaba.

-pero yo te amo a ti...no a otros...-ella se inclino y le dio un beso en ambos pezones y bajo hasta su vientre.-mi amor es solo para ti...

Mel daba fuertes suspiros mientras sentía los tibios y húmedos labios de su esposa tocando su cuerpo.

-Quieres que...-ella miró su entrepierna avergonzada.

-como desees cariño...-Dijo tomando una de sus manos

Ella llegó hasta sus pantalones los cuáles retiró con cuidado,ya en ropa interior llevó su mano a su zona viril y empezó a Masajear su entrepierna con cuidado y suavidad.

-Aaaww.-Mel dio un pequeño gemido mientras cerraba fuertemente los ojos.-Mary...aaahh...Si-sigue...

-eres tan adorable.-ella dijo bajándose otra vez de la cama.

La volvió a besar,aumentando las caricias hasta llegar al broche de su sostén.

El rubio miró los pechos de Mary,los cuales eran cubiertos por aquella delgada prenda de vestir,le quitó dicha prenda y la dejó al descubierto,eran perfectos para su mano.

-no soy de las que tienen bonito cuerpo,eh?.-ella dijo con su misma voz aburrida,pero se podía escuchar la timidez en ella.

-Oh Mary,no puedes estar más equivocada...-Mel empezó a rozar sus manos sobre sus pechos.-esto es tan...tan...

-Ahh.-ella miró como muy lentamente su esposo empezó a Besar uno de sus pechos y luego muy torpemente introdujo uno en su boca.-MEL!...

La rubia miraba tímidamente como Mel seguía con su trabajo,besar y lamer sus pechos como si fuera un niño pequeño tomando de su madre pero con delicadeza,su tibia lengua la hacía entrar en calor.

-Ah,eso...eso se siente bien.-ella susurró acariando su cabello con una mano.

Dejó sus pechos a un lado y la volvió a besar,dejándola debajo de él.

Las caricias se hicieron presentes otra vez. Mary pasó su mano por el pecho de su pareja,masajeando sus pezones.

-mmm.-Mel dio un pequeño gemido.-Mary... _aahh!._

Bajando hasta su zona íntima,Mel introdujo dos dedos y empezó a dar masajes suaves y un poco profundos,simulando embestidas.

-Aaah!.-Gimio la rubia.-M-Mel..mmma...

Este siguió con esto de una forma más rápida hasta sentir cómo las bragas de Mary se mojaban seguido de un gemido.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos y se dedicaron una Sonrisa,ambos unieron sus labios otra vez.

-Lista?.-le preguntó con un completo consentimiento.

-Como quieras Chaparrito?.-ella dijo tímidamente,a pasado mucho tiempo desde que hacía esto.

Mel bajo la cabeza y le dio un beso en la frente.

-te quiero...

-y-yo igual...

Se levantó y se puso entre sus piernas,tomo los extremos de la húmeda ropa interior de Mary y se la quito.

Mary estilo sus brazos y le quitó a Mel su ropa interior,dejando al descubierto su miembro erecto.

Ella estaba en la cama,desnuda y con la respiración agitada.

Mel desvió la mirada por unos segundos y luego con mucho silencio miró el bello y desnudo cuerpo de Mary de abajo hasta arriba. Un fuerte sonrojo se hizo presente en sus mejillas.

Ella hizo lo mismo,de abajo hasta arriba,al ver otra vez sus ojos ella puso una dulce y tierna sonrisa en sus labios.

Mel respiro suavemente y se recostó para besarla con timidez,su mano la cual tenia su anillo de oro,se entrelazo con la de ella,la cuán también tenía un anillo.

Dejó sus labios y miró para abajo.

Mary quedo estática por un segundo,Mel había entrado en ella muy lentamente.

-Aahh!.-ella gemía de placer mientras sentía como su esposo daba pequeños empujes hacia adentro.

Mel empezó a Embestir a Mary con suavidad y delicadeza,Mary gemía tiernamente,Enterrando sus uñas en la espalda de su pareja.

-Ahhh,Mel,aahh!,esto es tan...ahhh.-ella gemía con suma ternura,hasta Mel la veía muy tierna en esta situación,empezó a aumentar la velocidad.-oh...me gusta eso,Mel

-Mary...Mary...oh Díos...Díos mío.-Gemía Mel mordiendo su labio inferior.

Ambos empezaron a Gemir,a disfrutar de ese momento tan placentero,nunca se habían sentido tan amados e indefensos en toda su vida,volvieron a sentirlo,a sentir el amor entre ambos,a sentir esa chispa,desde que se unieron y formaron una familia,el corazón les latía a a mil,podían sentir el amor de cada uno. Su matrimonio iba a perdurar por mucho tiempo.

Mary adoraba aquellos movimientos suaves que Su esposo causaba dentro de ella,Salía y entraba de una manera muy suave,podía sentir su amor,su alma,su todo.

-te...te gusta?.-preguntó Mel tímidamente.

-S-Si...se siento rico...-ella dijo,Muy lentamente entrelazando sus piernas en la cadera de su pareja.

Siguieron así por varios minutos,no querían separarse,solamente querían dejarse llevar y disfrutar de ese hermoso reencuentro.

-Mmm!...Mary...voy a...voy...a...-Mel presionó su mano con fuerza

-Mel...-ella sentía que pronto se iba a venir,rasguño sus uñas sobre la espalda de Mel

Ambos gimieron al Unísono,Mel se vino dentro de ella tal como Mary se vino.

Estaban fatigado y respirando con fuerza,Mary recargo fuerza y se puso encima de su pareja,acurruandose.

Lo miró con una tierna sonrisa,depositando un beso en su pecho.

Quedó tirada en la cama junto a su amado.

Mel la cubrió con las sábanas y la dejó recostada en su pecho,mientras acariciaba sus desnudos hombros.

-Esto fue...lindo...-ella susurró abrazando su desnudo pecho.

\- se que tú no te expresas como nuestro hijo o yo mi amada Mary,pero quiero que sepas que todos los días que pasas a mi lado an sido muy especiales...y ahora mismo estar con tigo a sido lo más dulce.-le dio un suave beso en los labios.-...te Amo Mary Meh...

-y yo te amo a ti Mel Meh,gracias por esta hermosa Noche.

Y con eso dicho,calientes y acurrucados,se quedaron profundamente Dormidos.

Aquella noche demostraron que su Matrimonio era real y que les iba a durar mucho tiempo.

F I N


End file.
